Wade
by Nitinka
Summary: An infinite number of worlds. Infinite possibilities...and an infinite number of sliders. What if the South won and slavery was not abolished?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyright to Sliders and its characters. This is merely for entertainment purposes only.

**WADE**

The wind was tossing my hair around while I waited at the gate with the others. Where is Quinn? He knows it's time to go. I force the thought aside. He'll be here, we always make the slide.

Quinn. I smile softly as I bring his face to mind. My sweet Quinn…the only man to truly possess my heart. I love you, Quinn, I think to myself. I shift my feet, startled. I quickly glance around to see if I had spoken aloud. Remmy and the professor are speaking in hushed tones off to the side. If I did, no one heard.

Suddenly we hear a shout, it's Quinn. Just in the nick of time as usual. He throws me a wink as he runs by to jump into the portal. Rolling my eyes, I leap in after him feeling the familiar tug on my insides as the wormhole moves us to a new world waiting to be explored.

Oof! Remmy landed on me this time. Oh, how I wish we could walk in and out of the gate! I shift – all is good, nothing broken. We've been lucky about that so far.

A scream ripped through the air! We scrambled up, Remmy using my elbow to help pull me up, ever the gentleman. We turned as one towards the sound.

A woman stood there, pointing at Remmy and me. Her other hand was pressed to her cheek. She was dressed oddly unless she was an actress portraying a Southern Belle. What on earth?

"What the hell?" exclaimed Rembrandt as we started moving towards the girl to see if we could help. This proved to be her undoing for she fainted.

The group rushed to her side. The professor kneeled beside the fallen woman and took her hand. "Madame? Madame!"

Quinn looked around, bewildered. "What was she screaming at? I thought it might be because she saw us coming through the gate but somehow I don't think that's it." He ran his hands through his hair, exasperated.

We could hear shouts and the sound of running footsteps coming towards us. I looked down at the young woman. Professor Arturo had removed his coat and put it under her head. Her color seemed to be returning.

The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the professor. Her eyes then flickered towards Quinn who was squatting beside them. She then turned her gaze to me and Rembrandt. Her eyes widened and she struggled to stand quickly.

As the young woman stood, somewhat clumsily with her hand to her forehead, a group of people came around the stand of trees that had been shielding us from the rest of the park. They were dressed just as oddly as the girl. Some of the men had on gray uniforms with yellow piping. These guys also had sabers belted to their sides with yellow tassels dangling from the hilt. If I didn't know any better I would say we had stumbled upon a civil war re-enactment. Yes, that had to be it for it would explain the other men's dress. They were wearing three-piece suits with tails. What is going on here?

One of the men in uniform raced to the young woman and put his arm around her to support her. "Alison!" he exclaimed as she stumbled again.

Alison turned towards us and pointed to Rembrandt. "That slave was attacking his mistress!" Her voice dripped with indignation.

Slave? What? What the hell is she talking about? It seems these people are taking things a little too far with their re-enactment. They need a reality check! I stepped forward to explain things to these idiots but the professor beat me to it. Good thing to because I was going to give them a piece of my mind!

"Excuse me, Gentlemen and Lady, but there seems to be some sort of misunderstanding," he explained in that dignified British accent of his. "We are not from around here and do not know your customs."

"I know what I saw!" Alison stated as she turned towards the man holding her. "That slave," pointing at Rembrandt, "was lying on top of that lady, " she finished, pointing at me. "You know the law."

I angrily put my hands on my hips. "He was not lying on me. It was not what you think! He had just fallen on me!" At Alison's gasp I began to get the feeling that this was not the right response. I went on, "It was only an accident."

"The law states that a slave cannot have physical contact with white person. He was not only lying on you, he touched you again as you stood. That kind of familiarity is not allowed. He must be punished! If he is not then other slaves will think this behavior is acceptable. NO!" She glared at me as she crossed her arms in front of her. "He must be publically hanged."

We all just stood there with our mouths hanging open as one of the other uniformed men moved towards us. "As an officer of the Confederate States of America, I am obligated to take your slave into custody and facilitate his execution. He will be hanged at noon tomorrow at the public gallows as per the law regarding this type of incident. His hanging will serve as an example that this behavior will not be tolerated."

As I stood there, shocked, only one thought entered my mind... The South _won_?

**Please review so I know if I should continue! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**WADE – CHAPTER 2**_

Rembrandt burst out laughing. "You really had me going for a second there. Now that's a good one!" He turned to look at Quinn, expecting him to be laughing with him. The look on Quinn's face was enough to sober him up.

"How dare you speak to us as if we were equals?" demanded the officer. He motioned to his companions. "Arrest him and take him to the holding cells. The sooner he is dealt with the better!" With that he turned and escorted Alison back the way they had come.

The other men in uniform advanced upon Rembrandt. I couldn't believe this was happening! Our next slide wasn't until _after_ the hanging! What are we going to do? I was panicking. I think the professor noticed this because he spoke.

"Where is your nearest law library?" His tone is so elegant. I truly love the British accent. But enough of that, just what is Arturo up to? We don't have time for checking out the library. Wait! He said _law_ library! The professor is going to find a way to get Rembrandt off. I could barely contain myself from the excitement I felt at the prospect of this.

Professor Arturo and one of the military men were facing another direction. I took this opportunity to speak to Quinn. "We need new clothing if this is the way everyone dresses."

Quinn nodded, his eyes on the professor. "Good idea. Better to blend in than to stick out even further." His eyes shifted to mine and he smiled slightly. "Right now we might as well be jumping up and down, waving our arms day 'Hey! We don't belong here!' "He winked and turned his attention back to the conversing men.

The professor came back to us with a grave look on his face. I tensed waiting for the bad news. "It looks like no slave has ever been pardoned from the gallows. There is no precedent." He turned to Quinn. "You and Miss Wells shall procure us the appropriate garments while I visit the library. I will meet with you later at the Dominion Hotel."

Quinn and I watched Professor Arturo as he headed towards the library. "Would there be a Dominion Hotel if the South won?" Quinn rolled his eyes at my question and took my hand.

"There was one when the British won the Revolution". I snorted at his response and allowed myself to be pulled along behind him as we headed out of the park.


End file.
